1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for atomizing a fluid product. In particular, the invention concerns a small or miniature atomizer which can be used in the packaging of cosmetic products. The invention can be particularly advantageous, for example, for perfumes.
2. Description of Related Art
As sample type devices are not generally intended for sale, their manufacturing cost must be as low as possible. It is therefore important that such devices have parts which can be easily mass-produced and that assembly can be performed simply. In addition, they must be able to generate a good quality spray, and with the characteristics that are as constant as possible.
One solution for producing such packaging at as low a cost as possible could include providing a reservoir in the form of a dispenser of the type commonly used for the packaging of certain physiological saline solutions, eye drops or make-up removal products. A dispenser of this kind is produced in a single piece with an atomizing aperture, the opening of which is created by pulling off an end piece, in particular by twisting the end piece about the axis of the aperture. The filling of a device of this kind can be carried out via an open bottom of the reservoir. The latter is then closed up, for example by welding, in the manner of a tube.
A solution of this kind however suffers from two major drawbacks. The first is due to the fact that, upon opening, the aperture that results from pulling off the end piece by twisting is of imprecise shape and size. As a result, the spray that can be obtained through such an aperture, when the compressible walls of the reservoir are pressed, can have characteristics that vary greatly from one device to another. Often, the section of the aperture is such that it is not possible to generate a spray. The product can only flow out in the form of more or less large drops or a continuous trickle.
In addition, after filling of the reservoir, problems can arise in the welding/closing operation, particularly where a highly volatile product such as a perfume is concerned. Under the effect of the heat, there is a risk of the product evaporating, deteriorating, or perhaps even igniting.
Another solution is described, for example in EP 1 279 607, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,571,504, 2,642,313, 2,728,981, GB 680 815 and GB 263 699, which use a device of the nebuliser type. The device described in these documents includes a container with a deformable wall which contains a liquid product to be atomized. The container is topped by an atomizer head provided with an atomizing aperture that communicates with the inside of the container by a dip tube. An air inlet is provided in the upper part of the tube or above the tube. When the container is compressed, the internal volume of the container is reduced so that the air is compressed and forces the product from the container. The product then goes up into the dip tube. The compressed air also tends to escape from the container and enters the dip tube via the air inlet. A mixture of air and product is then obtained in the tube before atomization.
However, in certain positions, the air inlet is immersed in product at the same time as the lower end of the dip tube. If the user presses the deformable wall of the reservoir in such a position, the product is dispensed in the form of a jet or trickle and not a good quality spray.